marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2/Credits
Full Credits for Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2. Cast *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Dave Bautista as Drax *Vin Diesel as Baby Groot (voice) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket (voice) *Michael Rooker as Yondu *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Sylvester Stallone as Stakar Ogord *Kurt Russell as Ego *Elizabeth Debicki as Ayesha *Chris Sullivan as Taserface *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri / On-Set Rocket *Tommy Flanagan as Tullk *Laura Haddock as Meredith Quill *Aaron Schwartz as Young Ego Facial Reference *Hannah Gottesman as Sovereign Chambermaid *Hilty Bowen as Sovereign Pilot *Ben Browder as Sovereign Admiral *Alex Klein as Zylak *Luke Cook as Zylak's Frenemy *Evan Jones as Retch *Joe Fria as Oblo *Terence Rosemore as Narblik *Jimmy Urine as Halfnut *Stephen Blackehart as Brahl *Steve Agee as Gef *Blondy Baruti as Huhtar *Richard Christy as Down There! *Rob Zombie as Unseen Ravager *Sierra Love as Robot Courtesan *Kendra Staub as Robot Courtesan *Milynn Sarley as Robot Courtesan *Seth Green as Howard the Duck (voice) *Molly Quinn as Howard's Date *Michael Rosenbaum as Martinex *Rhoda Griffis as Sneeper Madame *Stan Lee as Watcher Informant *David Hasselhoff as The Form of David Hasselhoff *Mac Wells as Officer Fitzgibbon *Jim Gunn Sr. as Weird Old Man *Leota Gunn as Weird Old Man's Mistress *Elizabeth Ludlow as Easik Mother *Wyatt Oleff as Young Peter Quill *Gregg Henry as Grandpa Quill *Damita Jane Howard as Grandpa Quill's Friend *Ving Rhames as Charlie-27 *Michelle Yeoh as Aleta Ogord *Fred the Dog as Cosmo (end credits photo) *Jeff Goldblum as Grandmaster (end credits scene) *Glenn Close as Nova Prime (scenes deleted) *Nathan Fillion as Simon Williams (scenes deleted) *Miley Cyrus as Mainframe (voice) (uncredited) *John Jacob Anderson as Shran - Ravager (uncredited) *Donny Arcade as Ravager (uncredited) *Àaron Brewster as Uniformed Police on Earth (uncredited) *Adam Brudnicki as Citizen Guard (uncredited) *James Campbell as Ravager (uncredited) *Donny Carrington as Kree Monk (uncredited) *Dave Castillo as Ravager (uncredited) *Brian Clackley as Alien (uncredited) *Nea Dune as Robot Courtesan (uncredited) *Duke Edson as Humanoid Ravager (uncredited) *Lawrence 'Omega' Edwards as Ravager (uncredited) *Mike Escamilla as Scrote (uncredited) *Quentin Franco as Ravager (uncredited) *Elan Gale as Ravager (uncredited) *Fred Galle as Sovereign (uncredited) *Tahseen Ghauri as Pedestrian Runner (uncredited) *Julian Graham as Sovereign (uncredited) *Joe Heath as 1980 Dairy Queen Employee (uncredited) *Ahnika Hendrickson as Runner (uncredited) *Christopher Humphrey as Ravager (uncredited) *Alphonso A'Qen-Aten Jackson as Ravager (uncredited) *Rodney L. James as Ravager (uncredited) *Scott Christopher Kelly as Driver (uncredited) *Aramis Knight as Boy on Star-Lord's Ship (uncredited) *Michael Koske as Humanoid Ravager (uncredited) *Alejandro Lievano as Ravager (uncredited) *Walt Addison Linscott as Watcher (uncredited) *Heather Lupex as Alien (uncredited) *Tony McFarr as Ravager (uncredited) *Andrew S. McMillan as Fleeing Pedestrian (uncredited) *Donald K. Overstreet as Aakon Ravager (uncredited) *Stephanie Pittman as Ego's Wife (uncredited) *My'Chyl Purr as Krylorian (uncredited) *Kimberly Rayman as Ego Wife #1 (uncredited) *Kelly Richardson as Daisy Kiu (uncredited) *Bayland Rippenkroeger as Ravager (uncredited) *Guillermo Rodriguez as Cop #2 (uncredited) *Anthony J Sacco as Man on the Street (uncredited) *Jennifer Sharp as Alien Woman (uncredited) *Sebastian Siegel as Sovereign Guard (uncredited) *Jason Speer as Weak Ravager (uncredited) *Nathan Theis as Sovereign Citizen (uncredited) *Josh Tipis as Humanoid Ravager (uncredited) *Stephen Vining as Ravager #7 (uncredited) *Wesley Von Spears as Dog in the Back of Truck at Dairy Queen (uncredited) *Chad J. Wagner as Ravager (uncredited) *Kent Wagner as Sneeper Ravager (uncredited) *Jason Williams as Huge Guard of the Sovereign Nation (uncredited) *Thom Williams as Ravager (uncredited) *Bo Yokely as Fighter Pilot (uncredited) *Cheyanna Lavon Zubas as Robot Courtesan (uncredited) *Ryan R. Wilkins as Extra (uncredited) Crew Directed by :James Gunn Screenplay by :James Gunn Produced by :Kevin Feige :Lars P. Winther Executive Producers :Victoria Alonso :Louis D'Esposito :Nicholas Korda :Stan Lee Associate Producer :Simon Hatt Director of Photography :Henry Braham Film Editing by :Kathryn Himoff :Craig Wood Music :Tyler Bates Casting by :Sarah Finn Production Designer :Scott Chambliss Set Decoration by :Jay Hart Costume Design by :Judianna Makovsky Art Department :Ramsey Avery :Vlad Bina :Jann K. Engel :Harry E. Otto :Thomas Valentine :Haisu Wang Makeup Department :Laura Dandridge :André Freitas :Camille Friend :Bart Mixon :Fawn Ortega :Bryan Reynolds Script Supervisor :Martin Kitrosser ADR :Ron Botitta :Julian Graham :Darren Jacobs :Angel Oquendo :Darren Richardson :Julian Stone :Piers Stubbs Stand-Ins :Quinn Bryan :Clay Chamberlin :Tracie Garrison :Jared Leland :Eli Logue :Philip Edward McFarlin :Grace Marie Williams :Heather Witherill Stunts :Casey Adams :Kevin Arnold :Ben Aycrigg :Jeffrey G. Barnett :Brandon Beckman :Randy Beckman :Nicolas Bosc :Levi Bowling :Chad Bowman :Joe Bucaro III :Marc Canonizado :John Casino :Kevin Cassidy :David Castillo :Laurence Chavez :Alvin Chon :Gui DaSilva :Craig H. Davidson :Keith Davis :Rob de Groot :Zack Duhame :Mike Escamilla :Dane Farwell :Quentin Franco :Jacob Garcia :Jae Greene :Jenn Grundstad :Michael Hansen :Reid Harper :Riley Harper :Thomas Robinson Harper :Will Harper :Thirl Ray Haston :Damita Jane Howard :Kevin Jackson :Ben Jenkin :Shawn Kautz :Tony Lazzara :Karen Luckman :Ruben Maldonado :Tony McFarr :Casey O'Neill :Jane Oshita :Donald K. Overstreet :Jim Palmer :Chad Randall :Rex Reddick :Kelly Richardson :Bayland Rippenkroeger :Larry Rippenkroeger :Dalton Rondell :Steve Rosenbluth :Marvin Ross :Jared Matthew Shaw :Craig Frosty Silva :Laurie Singer :Aden Stay :Ashlee Stay :Jake Swallow :Sean Taylor :Mark Tearle :Lee-Anne Telford :Amy Lynn Tuttle :Steve Upton :Todd Warren :Thom Williams :Boni Yanagisawa :James Young Category:Full Credits Category:Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2